


Олени в Хогвартсе

by BlackRook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Хогвартс-АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хогвартс-АУ формата "Хогвартс в Кэртиане".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Олени в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с ОЕ-феста. За редактуру спасибо ShatrisLerran.
> 
> Предупреждение: мешанина из реалий обоих канонов и фантазии автора. Соотношение возрастов героев плюс-минус соответствует канону.  
> Примечание про магическую Кэртиану:  
> В отличие от магической Британии, нет никаких секретов и разделения, все в курсе, что мир магический. Серьезное волшебство с палочками - удел дворянства (начиная с определенного положения), у остальных - немного бытовой магии на самом примитивном уровне. В принципе, способный волшебник может родиться в любой семье, если это заметят и есть кому попросить - он(она) получит письмо из Хогвартса и личное дворянство вместе с дипломом.

**Пролог**

Распределяющая шляпа заканчивает свою песенку, и в этом году у нее даже неплохие стихи. В прошлом, когда Марсель Валмон, виконт Валме, сам был первокурсником, у него чуть уши в трубочку не свернулись. Буквально.  
Декан Гриффиндора разворачивает большой свиток, а Марсель достает свой. Он специально сидит на самом краю слизеринского стола, чтоб не бросаться в глаза своим свитком и пометками, хотя уверен, что преподаватели и так знают. В свитке тоже список, а еще ставки. Часть из них была сделана еще прошлой весной, часть ему присылали на каникулах, последние были сделаны уже в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Что ж, посмотрим, кому удастся озолотиться на этом распределении. Сам Марсель точно останется в выигрыше.

Распределение идет своим чередом, мальчики и девочки - довольные и не очень, но в большинстве своем просто растерянные - расходятся по факультетам. Крупный выигрыш пока только один, на младшей графине Маллэ. Доходит до буквы С, но тут у Марселя даже ставок нет. Какой смысл спорить, когда всё очевидно?  
\- Лионель Савиньяк, граф Лэкдэми! - объявляет декан.  
Пауза, и вдруг раздается:  
\- Слизерин!  
Вот как. В зале гробовая тишина, и не скажешь, кто шокирован больше: Гриффиндор, впервые в своей истории упустивший Савиньяка, или Слизерин, опять же впервые получивший такое сокровище. Тем временм Лионель сползает со стула, но остается рядом, а Шляпа уже на голове Эмиля, виконта Сэ, и радостно вопит:  
\- Гриффиндор!  
Наконец раздаются аплодисменты, и опомнившиеся старосты чуть ли не силой разводят близнецов к разным столам.  
Да, вот это поворот. Нет, если вспомнить летние сборища в Сэ или в Валмоне и подумать как следует, то да, Лионелю и правда больше всего подходит Слизерин, но всё же… Что ж, зато скучно не будет.

 

 **1.**  
Первые месяцы в школе становятся настоящим кошмаром. Новые впечатления и непривычные нагрузки выматывают, а заснуть получается разве что к утру. Как тут заснешь, когда брат - не на соседней кровати и не через стенку, а в башне на другой стороне замка, и ночью туда никак не доберешься? И самому-то Эмилю еще хорошо - и Росио рядом, и Серж Эпинэ, а у Ли в Слизерине никого, кроме разве что Валмона, но толку от него, они ж даже не ладят. Да и Слизерин… Это Эмилю все равно, плохо только, что порознь, а Ли сразу после распределения закрывается наглухо, только стихийной магией от него стреляет. Эмиль неделю пытается достучаться, потом не выдерживает и идет к Росио.

\- Граф Лэкдэми, - Росио встряхивает родича за плечи, не обращая внимания на искрящийся воздух, - перестаньте вести себя, как обиженный ребенок! Подумаешь, Слизерин! Соберано Алваро тоже Слизерин заканчивал, стать маршалом ему это не помешало!  
А ведь точно, дядя Алваро заканчивал Слизерин! Но в семействе Алва вообще всех факультетов поровну, про них даже шутят. И старшие братья-сестры Росио, про которых Эмиль знает, все разное заканчивали.  
\- Вы что, боитесь, родители вас из дома выгонят? - продолжает Росио. - Как вам не стыдно о них такое думать! Или думаете, что в Слизерине ничему хорошему не научат? Научат, если учиться как следует! Потом сможешь и отцу помогать, и с Милем лучше сработаетесь, разнообразие - это хорошо, понял?  
Росио наконец перестает его трясти, и Ли тихо буркает в пол:  
\- Понял.

Закрываться брат перестает, а потом наконец приходит сова от родителей. Матушка пишет примерно то же самое, что говорил Росио, отец немногословен, но Лионель больше не думает всяких глупостей. Правда, и кроме него есть кому - все-таки “Савиньяк в Слизерине” остается главной шуткой года. Гриффиндорцы, правда, не особо смеются - особенно после того, как капитан квиддичной команды, лучший дуэлянт Хогвартса, великий и непобедимый Рокэ Алва ясно дает понять, что не видит в распределении родичей ничего смешного или странного. Слизеринских шутников окорачивать некому… поначалу. Потом, когда Ли перестает сомневаться в себе и в семье, когда они хоть чуть-чуть привыкают расходиться вечерами в разные стороны… Помогают медальоны с молниями, что матушка подарила перед отъездом в Хогвартс. Не мысли читать, конечно, но хоть присутствие ощутить.  
Так или иначе, на третий месяц Ли готов к бою. Он столковался наконец с Валмоном, и шутники и насмешники начинают аккуратно получать по заслугам. Эмиль в этих проделках участвует через раз - все же разное расписание и прочее - но удовольствие всякий раз получает неимоверное. Некоторые выходки, на его взгляд, просто шедевры - даже Суза-Муза, школьный полтергейст, легенда и гроза поколений студентов и профессоров, впечатлен. Настолько, что несколько раз помогает им спрятаться от этого сквиба Арамоны, а весной, перед самыми каникулами, вообще расщедривается - показывает им тайный ход между башнями Слизерина и Гриффиндора.

 **2.**  
После лета в Сэ тяжело заново привыкать к разным башням, но тайный ход спасает. Не то чтобы они им часто пользуются, но помогает само знание - если что, брат в трех шагах. И профессора за лето, похоже, подзабыли, что назначать близнецам Савиньяк одно и то же наказание в одно и то же время - это, как выражается Ли, сводить на нет весь воспитательный момент.  
\- Интересно, когда мы здесь всё дочистим, они каким-нибудь заклинанием опять окислят? Для будущих поколений?  
\- Наверно, - соглашается Эмиль. Сегодня они вдвоем, других наказанных нет, и вручную полируют кубки и таблички в Почетной галерее Хогвартса. Эмиль заканчивает с табличкой, на которой выгравированы имена квиддичной команды Рэйвенкло, выигравшей Кубок пятьдесят с чем-то лет назад, и будто бы невзначай спрашивает:  
\- Ты не ходил на отборы по квиддичу?  
Сам Эмиль в команде с середины прошлого года, не вполне по правилам, но никто особо не возражал. Эмиль знает, хотя Ли ему ничего не говорил, что у слизеринцев отбор был вчера, и что брата там не было.  
Лионель фыркает почти презрительно.  
\- Играть в одной команде с Ги Ариго и его дружками против тебя и Росио? Или против Катершванцев с Ноймариненом? Вот еще.  
Брат переводит взгляд с “квиддичного” шкафа на соседний.  
\- А вот кубок по шахматами у Рэйвенкло пора отобрать.  
Эмиль уже начинает привыкать, что невыполнимых задач брат не ставит, а поставленных - добивается.

 **3.**  
Эории как волшебники не сильно отличаются от остальных, но кое-что все-таки есть. Запас сил больше, все заклинания на крови или на родной стихии удаются лучше, магические существа опять же - кто-то признает за друзей и хозяев просто по праву крови, кто-то наоборот сразу бросается нападать. И еще патронусы. Патронусы у волшебников-эориев получаются всегда, и форма так или иначе связана с гербовым животным.  
Поэтому в начале зимы, на очередном совместном занятии по Защите от темной магии, остальные студенты больше заняты наблюдением за близнецами Савиньяк, чем собственными попытками. В замке половина школы тоже ждет результатов с замиранием сердца, патронусы эориев - еще один освященный веками предмет разнообразных пари…  
Но Эмиль с Лионелем не думают о зрителях, они кивают друг другу, поворачиваются лицом к лесу… Эмиль вспоминает, как отец первый раз взял его в седло, и вытягивает руку:  
\- Экспекто патронум!  
Из палочки вырывается облако серебристого цвета, спустя мгновение оно принимает облик оленя. Летом Эмиль и Ли специально листали дома справочник, так что теперь Эмиль может без ошибки назвать вид - северный гаунасский. Молодой еще, но рога красивые, и меховой воротник тоже. Рядом с ним скользит по воздуху патронус Ли - большой пятнистый олень, такие как раз и водятся в лесах Эпинэ.  
\- Отличная работа, господа, - комментирует профессор. - Должно было быть, конечно, наоборот, но чего только не бывает.  
Конечно, патронус обычно похож на вызывающего его волшебника, понятно, почему профессор удивлен. Но Эмилю кажется, что есть что-то очень правильное в том, что его патронус больше похож на Ли. И от того, что патронус Ли чем-то похож на самого Эмиля, как-то спокойнее.

  
**4.**  
Где-то в первую неделю учебного года Ли глубокомысленно изрекает:  
\- Четвертый курс, Миль. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
\- Э?  
\- Весенний бал, охотник, весенний бал.  
А, ну да, школьный бал накануне Весеннего Излома, теперь они могут на него пойти, а не подглядывать в окна. Но, честно говоря, Эмилю не до балов, у него другие заботы. Росио закончил школу, и теперь квиддичной команде Гриффиндора придется наизнанку вывернуться, но доказать, что они и без него что-то ст _о_ ят. Они ст _о_ ят, правда, но сборная Хаффлпаффа…

Отборы, тренировки, разработка стратегий - квиддич занимает у Эмиля всё свободное время и почти целиком - мысли, на учёбу едва остается, так что про шутки и всяческие розыгрыши приходится забыть. У Ли, впрочем, то же самое - брат внезапно выясняет, что в Хогвартсе очень много прекрасных эреа, и подходит к выбору своей дамы на Весенний бал со всей обстоятельностью. Дело настолько серьезно, что к зиме Марсель начинает принимать ставки. Ну хоть в этом Росио удается заменить.  
Сам Эмиль вспоминает, что и ему неплохо бы кого-нибудь пригласить, за два дня до бала, и зовет девочку Тристрам с третьего курса, младшую сестру одного из загонщиков. Лионель же, шокируя окружающих и может даже себя самого, в итоге появляется на балу с маглорожденной брюнеткой, чье имя Эмиль так и не может вспомнить. Впрочем, она первая красавица Рэйвенкло, так что, может, удивляться и нечему.

Хаффлпафф под предводительством Людвига Ноймаринена наголову громит их в решающем матче, и Гриффиндор таки теряет Кубок.

**  
5.**

Экзамены они сдают хорошо, но Эмиль все равно расстроен. Правда, плохого настроения хватает ровно на дорогу из Хогвартса до Сэ, а там их встречают родители и родившийся зимой братик. Арно-младший уже улыбается и хватает братьев за волосы, но с ним все равно скучно - ни поиграть, ни плохому научить. Зато он занимает матушку, и, как только отец уезжает в летние лагеря, близнецы почти полностью предоставлены сами себе. Это их самое шальное, но в то же время самое взрослое лето.

А учебный год начинается с того, что в школу прибывает правительственная комиссия. Директора на время отстраняют, и в Хогвартсе воцаряется профессор Алисия Амбридж. Она наводит такие порядки, что через неделю по гостиным всех факультетов проносится Суза-Муза с требованием “сделайте что-нибудь с этой злобной дурой, а то я ее сам зааважу к Леворукому!”. Заавадить полтергейст конечно никого не сможет, но он прав, делать что-то надо, и вскоре лучшие головы всех факультетов собираются в выручай-комнате.  
\- Это еще что? - спрашивает Лиззи Рафиано, главная надежда Рэйвенкло, показывая на стол. На столе стоит рамочка, розовенькая такая, с лебедями, в рамочке колдография, на ней метается Амбридж. Кузина смотрит на сие произведение искусства со смесью ужаса и отвращения, и Эмиль ее вполне понимает.  
\- Это рамочка. Ли купил в Хогсмиде в прошлый выходной, у странствующего торговца. Там был портрет святой Октавии, он вытащил и вставил… это.  
\- А _это_ не сбежит? - спрашивает Робер Эпинэ, новый ловец Хаффлпаффа.  
\- Не сбежит, - уверено отвечает пришедший последним Ли и закрывает за собой дверь. - Ручаюсь. А вот реакции проверить можно.  
В начале сборища Ли и Людвиг предсказуемо сцепляются, но в этот раз приходят к согласию удивительно быстро - не в последнюю очередь благодара портрету Амбридж, всё же она порождает в студенческих сердцах трогательное единодушие. А вообще слаженные действия и командная работа творят чудеса: через две недели Амбридж спешно ретируется обратно в Олларию, и директор возвращается на свое место.  
Эмиль честно надеется, что от жуткой рамочки Ли избавился тоже, но в глубине души понимает - вряд ли.

 **6.**  
С шестого курса всерьез начинается специализация, и, кроме основных боевых дисциплин, у Ли и Эмиля не совпадает ни один предмет. Шляпа тут уже ни при чем, просто они действительно разные. В одиннадцать лет эта мысль вызывала протест, в шестнадцать - воспринимается как должное.  
На полевой практике они тоже совершенно в разных группах, Эмиля ждут гиппогрифы и мориские конюшни в Кэналлоа, Ли - травы в приддских болотах и древние святилища Бергмарка.  
Близнецы не обсуждают это вслух, но оба знают - полевая практика у них не только по магическим существам, прорицанию или зельеварению. Почти два месяца на разных концах Талига - это вам не в разные башни на ночь. Они уже взрослые, они знают, что служить им придется много где и вряд ли вместе, они понимают, что и этому тоже нужно учиться. У них есть медальоны и есть патронусы, они справятся.  
И справляются, хотя это дается тяжелее, чем бы хотелось. Но справились сейчас, справятся и в будущем. А после зимних праздников начнется курс аппарирования.

 **7.**  
\- Тише, дамы и господа, тише, давайте встретим первокурсников как подобает! - директор снова пытается призвать всех к порядку и, поскольку на этот раз он еще и стучит палочкой по столу, это наконец срабатывает. Ну, почти. Становится тише, и Эмиль оглядывает зал.  
Сам он сидит в середине гриффиндорского стола, в окружении квиддичной команды; брат, как и положено старосте, во главе слизеринского. Как всегда, серьезен, как три декана, и старательно не замечает томных взглядов сидящей рядом Габриэлы Придд. Эреа Габриэла с этого года тоже староста, да и вообще похорошела за лето. Может, в последний год Ли наконец пойдет на Весенний бал с девочкой со своего факультета, остальные-то три перебрал уже. Надо будет узнать, кто из младших Валмонов принимает ставки в этом году.  
Вообще не верится, что это их последний год в Хогвартсе. Последний раз любоваться на взволнованных первокурсников, слушать (ладно, пропускать мимо ушей) песню Шляпы, ревниво следить, какому факультету кто достанется… Последний, выпускной год!  
Песня тем временем заканчивается, и первокурсники начинают расходиться по столам. Эмиль (“все мысли об одном и том же!”) сразу пытается разглядеть в гриффиндорском пополнении и пополнение для квиддичной команды.  
\- Юстиниан Придд, граф Васспард! - возглашает профессор, и худой мальчишка с каштановыми волосами, внешне совсем не похожий на сестер, усаживается на стул на возвышении.  
Это явно мимо, но тут Шляпа на весь зал вопит “Гриффиндор!”. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, такая же, как шесть лет назад, а потом Эмиль слышит собственный смех и аплодисменты. Гриффиндор ему вторит, но староста все еще медлит, поэтому Эмиль сам срывается с места, проводить мальчишку. Юстиниан гордо держит голову и спину и старательно не смотрит в сторону слизеринцев. Эмиль же прекрасно видит, как шипит Габриэла, а Лионель улыбается и едва заметно кивает. Скучно в Хогвартсе не будет.

**Эпилог**

“Ну наконец-то всё вернулось на круги своя!” - думает дежурный профессор, когда завхоз Арамона притаскивает ему очередную парочку нарушителей. Вторая гриффиндорско-слизеринская драка за неделю, в прошлый раз были Окделл с Колиньяром, теперь перед ним стоят Савиньяк (Арно) и Придд (Валентин). И, как и положено, Спрут в Слизерине, Олень в Гриффиндоре, и терпеть друг друга не могут. Слава Создателю, больше никакой путаницы.

...А школьный полтергейст сидит на потолочном светильнике, болтая ногами, смотрит на двух насупленных мальчишек и радостно потирает руки. Последние пару лет здесь было тихо, но на этот курс Суза-Муза возлагает большие надежды. И что-то ему подсказывает, что не позднее весны ему опять придется показывать тайный ход между двумя вроде как враждующими факультетами...


End file.
